User blog:Mochizou/Qualm
Q'.episode 9.'Qualm 2 MONTHS AGO Lizzy: 'I don't understand! '''Gold Queen: '''The Slate has chosen you to be it's new Queen '''Lizzy: '''B-B-But surely, someone like Karen is better suited to this role '''Gold Queen: '''It doesn't matter who you think is better suited, the Slate has chosen ''you! You are the one chosen to lead the Red Clan from here on out '''Lizzy: '''But I can't do it... '''Gold Queen: '''Who do you lack so much faith in yourself child? '''Lizzy: '''It's just that, I'm just a child '''Gold Queen: '''Your former Queen never thought of you that way '''Lizzy: '''Huh? '''Gold Queen: '''She held you in high respect. She always believed the best in you '''Lizzy: '''She did? '''Gold Queen: '''She always told me that you would be the one to lead the clan one day. That even if you never believed it, you would step up to the plate and change the world for the better. '''Lizzy: '''Jo really thought that? '''Gold Queen: '''Now go out there and prove her right! Sitting here panicking is not going to help anyone '''Lizzy: '''Yes! Thank you Second Queen '''Gold Queeen: '''Do not thank me. We all have roles in this world. Mine is simply to be a guide, to lead those on the path to greatness. ''PRESENT'' 'Lizzy: '''It's been a while, Second Queen '''Gold Queen: '''Of all the people I expected to walk in this room, you were the very last person '''Lizzy: '''Well....I'm not here of my own accord '''Gold Queen: '''Let me guess....Fourth Queen Annie sent you here '''Lizzy: '''You guess correctly '''Gold Queen: '''I can only suppose that my absence is causing concerns no? '''Lizzy: '''You've been missing for over a month. Annie is worried about you, most people are '''Gold Queen: '''You have nothing to fear. This is merely a test '''Lizzy: '''A test? You fucking with everyone? '''Gold Queen: '''That's a rather crude way to put it but yes. You see, I am an old woman. 90 Years old, I have been on this Earth for a very long time, the Gold Queen for almost 70 of those years. Over time, people have come to rely on me, perhaps too much so. '''Lizzy: '''You're the Queen credited with transforming this country. The one who turned it into such a technologically advanced city! '''Gold Queen: '''Exactly and as such I've become relied on to be this city's saviour. But now....I have a limited amount of time left here. I'm not long for this world. It's time the people of this country learned to live without me '''Lizzy: '''So you came here as practise? '''Gold Queen: '''In a way, I wanted to learn what impact I'd had on this country. How much my absence would affect this country. By knowing this, I can ensure that the world is prepared for life after mine. '''Lizzy: '''As always, you're guiding. Leading the world down the right path, even as you slowly leave this world '''Gold Queen: '''I can never shy away from my duties, it's a Queen's job to be a leader until the end '''Lizzy: '''So I came all the way out here for nothing. Man, I thought I'd at least get to fight '''Gold Queen: '''You've learnt nothing at all? '''Lizzy: '''Should I have learnt something? '''Gold Queen: '''Your powers...you're struggling to contain them aren't you? '''Lizzy: '''Ugh, you sound like Annie '''Gold Queen: '''A Queen who cannot contain her powers is a dangerous Queen. We have a duty to the world, we cannot abuse our power '''Lizzy: '''I'm fine '''Gold Queen: '''You are not fine! You are slowly killing yourself. Should you exceed your powers, your Sword will fall. When it falls, it will cause devastion to all those in the area, thousands, near millions will be killed should your Sword fall. '''Lizzy: '''What do I do? '''Gold Queen: '''Your powers are incurable. Once the damage is done, it cannot be undone. The only way to prevent further damage is to stop being the Queen. It's as simple as that. '''Lizzy: '''Not happening. I won't give up this role easily, especially while Jo's killer is still out there '''Gold Queen: '''Then you will only have yourself to blame if it all goes wrong. It's my job to guide but I cannot force. You do what you have to but understand the huge amount of risk involved. '''Lizzy: '''Are you coming back with me? '''Gold Queen: '''No. Tell Annie that I am well and I am currently investigating. Tell her I will contact her soon '''Lizzy: '''Sure ''Mikoto High School - Outskirts It's a new day in the city. After a long night, Kieran, Cam and Yazzy have made their way back to the outskirts of the school. '' '''Yazzy: '''We finally made it back! '''Kieran: '"Made it back'? I wonder what this place means to me. 'Cam: '''Since no truth was found about you, I would say you are merely "revisiting" this place. Considering that the Blue Clan has you marked, I'm not sure if coming here was such a good idea. '''Yazzy: '''It's fine! This is out home! '''Kieran: '''Home... ''Kieran rests his hand on Yazzy's head 'Kieran: '''You're right...Before all this, there was nothing. And even if everything here was false, these past few months I spent with everyone were real. That's why...it's okay to say I've come back home. And I see it now. I returned here to engrave this place in my heart. I know I can't recall much more and I'm still full of uncertainties. But that's why...I need to clear everything up. Now that I can start everthing anew from here on out. ''Sector 3 'Dani: '''In summary, because of inclement weather, every squad failed in their pursuit. And so far, no suspect has been identified on the traffic surveillance network. '''Annie: '''I see..He not only got away from me, but he also managed to shake Hunter, who was leading the pursuit. His ability to remain under the radar until now was no fluke. '''Dani: '''We are currently retracing his possible escape route and have secured the perimieter around Mikoto High School. '''Annie: '''Apprehending him will be a tall order. He seems quite difficult to pin down. And on top of that, those two with him are a real handful... ''There's a knock on the door 'Hunter: '''Captain, Hunter reporting. '''Annie: '''Enter '''Dani: '''What is it? '''Hunter: '''I just received a report that a member of our pursuit team was attacked and transported back here. '''Dani: '''What unit was she in, and exactly what time was she attacked? '''Hunter: '''Officer Chisaki from the Seventh Division in the North District. It happened about 15 minutes ago. '''Dani: '''How badly was she hurt? '''Hunter: '''Not too badly, but her PDA was stolen. '''Annie: '''Her PDA? '''Hunter: '''I'm pulling up her assigned areas. '''Annie: '''Have you identified the assailant? '''Hunter: '''It's our favorite hound, Cam. Chisaki says she didn't see the other two... '''Dani: '''Cameron is still lurking that close? No that can't be... '''Annie: '''That wasn't an attack. It was contact. Hunter, was there anything left at the scene that might have been a message from those people? '''Hunter: '''Just one item. ''Hunter pulls up a picture of a note with the numbers 1400 written on it 'Annie: '''I see. ''Dani looks at her phone to see the time is current;y 13:45. Her and Annie realise that it's the time written on the paper. The time when something will happen 'Dani: '''Hunter, why don't you come in and have a seat for now? '''Hunter: '''I'm fine...right here. '''Dani: '''Suit yourself. Then alert out squads standing by at Headquarters to prepare for an emergency deployment. '''Hunter: '''Yes, ma'am. ''The three prepare for 14:00. Annie drinks her tea, Dani makes a couple of phone calls and Hunter sends out the alerts. The clock ticks to 13:58, then 13:59. The three patiently wait. The clock ticks to 14:00 and a small buzzing is heard in Annie's pocket. Annie pulls out her phone '''Annie: '''This is Annie. Who are you? '''Kieran: ''(on phone) Kieran...or so they say. '''Annie: '''I suspected it might be you. You have executed a rather aggressive approach. '''Kieran: '''I apologise. I couldn't think of any other way to talk to you without getting caught. '''Annie: '''All right, let's hear what you have to say. ''Hunte begins tracking the phone that's calling Annie 'Kieran: '''I'll make this short. There's a man in an airship who is heavily involved in that murder incident, and with how I'm beinh treated as a suspect in a murder I know nothing about. '''Annie: '''Do you understand what you're saying? '''Kieran: '''Excuse me? '''Annie: '''What do you know about the man in the airship? '''Kieran: '''Just enough from a crash course. '''Annie: '''Then you do realise that he is much too important to be dragged into this just because you claim to be innocent? I think you could at least demonstrate your goodwill by turning yourself in. ''Dani gets on her phone 'Dani: '''Dani here. Hunter is headed for the Highway. Follow him immediately. '''Kieran: '''It's pointless to scream my innocence from a jail cell! I've seen enough detective dramas to know. That's why I'm only going to give myself up for the right price. '''Annie: '''Indeed. You are a shrewd one. '''Kieran: '''Why, thank you. As for our deal...if you'll promise to bring that man in the airship to the ground, so I can ask him questions. I'll turn myself in. How does that sound? ''Hunter and a team head out to find Kieran in his location 'Annie: '''I wish I could agree since you're willing to go that far, but...I'm afraid one suspect's demand is not an adequate negotiating toll against the man in the airship. Besides, should you end up turning yourself in, I can't help but to suspect that your two friends will come and bail you out. ''Kieran laughs 'Kieran: '''You're exactly right. I guess I got carried away. '''Annie: '''No. I'll accept your terms. '''Kieran: '''Huh?! '''Annie: '''I'm saying that I, Annie, the Fourth and Blue Queen, will detain the man in the airship...a.k.a the First and Silver King Nathenial K. Lawrence. ''Dani looks over in shock 'Annie: '''If you're up to it, come and visit us. I'll arrange a meeting to get to the bottom of this case. One caveat, however, I want all three of you to turn yourselves in. ''Hunter and the team close in on Kieran's location 'Hunter: '''It's said that Kieran has no special powers, if you find him, all of you attack him, I'll handle the others if they're there. Okay go! ''They surround the truck and Hunter opens it to find it empty. Inside it's revealed that Kieran was indeed there but had already left In another car nearby, Kieran sticks his head out 'Kieran: '''That was close. Sending guys after us while I'm on the phone...Who's the shrewd one here? If you hadn't sensed them, Cam, we'd have been arrested while I was still on the phone. '''Cam: '''Nothing to it. For a blue clansmen, that guy is very spiteful. I can smell him coming. '''Kieran: '''That's pretty impressive. Okay, once we've put some distance between us, let's move to the next location. Yazzy, I'm counting on you to guide us through. '''Yazzy: '''I got it. By the way Kieran...What was that device you set back there? Is it something awesome? Does it explode? '''Kieran: '''No, no, not at all. It's nothing more than a circuit board taped to a plastic cover of some computer hardware. It's enough to buy us some time to show them that we weren't there. '''Cam: '''You're a real piece of work. ''At Sector 3, a large scale operation begins to arrest the man in the airship, First King and Silver King, Nathenial K. Lawrence. Truck after truck go towards a meeting point, the largest scale operation Sector 3 has commanded in a long time 'Dani: '''We still have not received any response from the First King. The third request was sent at 1700 hours. '''Annie: '''We've completed the requisite formalities. We will now take him into custody. '''Dani: '''But Captain, according to Protocol 120, we do not possess the authority to conduct an investigation of the Himmelreich, which is within a domain of the First King. I think we should obtain permission from the Second and Gold Queen before we proceed. '''Annie: '''Her Excellency would never allow us to do anything to the First King, regardless of our reasoning. That is precisely why we will do everything we can until she stops us. Besides, the Gold Queen is currently away, she won't be able to stop us now. I'll personally explain the situation later. Don't you worry. '''Dani: '''Then could you please at least tell me why you're pushing this so far? '''Annie: '''All right. First of all, this was not an impulsive action instigated by Kieran. While it's true that I decided to take action because of his request, I had been keeping an eye on the First King's suspicious behaviou prior to that. '''Dani: '''By "suspicious behaviour," are you referring to the recent series of incidents? '''Hunter: '''Isn't the Silver King just some urban myth about a guy who lives in an airship floating in the sky? How can he possibly be related to the current case? '''Annie: '''Let me explain the chronology. For the past several decades, the Himmerlreich cruised the skies following several paths. Except for deviations attributable to inclement weather, it flew along 15 patterns. If we correlate these patterns with the weather conditions, it always seemed to fly along the optimal course. But these days, its route is like this. I only became aware of this change just a few weeks ago. ''The pattern is shown to have dramatically changed 'Annie: '''At first, I thought it was doing nothing more than flying along an unusual path, but because of who I was dealing with, I contacted air traffic control and Nagita Airport, and had them further investigate the issue. It turned out that the airship changed it's usual route in the sky immediately after a certain incident. Routes it had kept for decades had abrutly changed from that moment. Don't you think it's only natural that I became suspicious? Last night, it approached the stadium, as well. '''Dani: '''Are you suggesting that the "certain incident" was... '''Annie: '''The night of the death of Former Third and Red Queen Jo. ''Annie stands up 'Annie: '''Sector 3 will now commence an operation to apprehend First and Silver King Nathenial K. Lawrence. A person of interest in the murder case involving Third and Red Queen Jo. We will advise the Himmerlreich to land at the appointed airport. In the even he does not comply, we will commandeer the vessel. ''The mission begins. Nearby, Yazzy, Cam and Kieran watch over the operation 'Kieran: '''Looks like negotiations with the Silver King failed they're using force ''The helicopters begin taking off as Sector 3 head towards the Himmerlreich. Yazzy, Kieran and Cam watch from below having failed to steal one of Sector 3's helicopters. The helicopters close in on the Himmerlreich attracting the attention of the man inside 'Nathenial: '''How nice...We have unexpected guests. We need to throw a party! ''The helicopters close in 'Nathenial: '''Closer. Closer! CLOSER! CLOSER! LET'S MIX IT UP ''Back down on the ground 'Kieran: '''Hey Cam. Won't you tell me more about that Silver King? '''Cam: '''I've never met him in person. I only know what little I've heard from my former Queen. '''Kieran: '''That's fine. Tell me. '''Cam: '''Among the seven Queens, he is the only King. He is special just like the Gold Queen. But more mysterious in nature. The Gold Queen is called the Second Queen only because the Silver King exists. '''Kieran: '''In other words, he is the First King? '''Cam: '''Yes. He is the first of all the Queens. and lords over the others from the sky. He is the equal of the Gold Queen who rules on the ground. ''Up in the air, Sector 3 continue to close in on the Himmerlreich. One Helicopter begins to lose control and edge nearer the aircraft '''Hunter: '''Hold it! The Captain hasn't give the warning yet! ''The helicopter gets closer and closer. Inside the Himmerlreich, Nathenial holds a detonator, he presses the button, igniting the Himmerlreich in flames, destroying it. Cam, Kieran and Yazzy watch on in shock. '' Category:Blog posts